


Bundle of Trouble

by misura



Category: Faerie Wars - Herbie Brennan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iphianassa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphianassa/gifts).



"Flapwazzle is a _girl_?" Henry asked, looking bewildered.

Pyrgus grimaced, staring at the litter of ... enkittens? Kitdolgs? He'd have to work on finding a good name for them, he decided; it was the least he could do. "I'm not sure if that's really the problem we should be focusing on right now." One of the ... little ones meowed, and Hodge opened one eye to stare at Pyrgus with what he could have sworn was genuine scorn.

Hodge wasn't exactly much of a threat to a full grown faerie, but Pyrgus hadn't yet forgotten the time when he _hadn't_ been a full grown faerie. "Not that Flapwazzle being a girl is a _problem_ , of course," he amended hastily. Another meow, and Hodge closed his eye again to go back to licking his offspring. "Really, Henry, just look at this as a ... a happy surprise."

Henry's expression was rather dubious. Pyrgus couldn't blame him, exactly. Endolg were useful, absolutely - everyone agreed about that, or almost everyone. And cats were useful, too, or just nice to keep as pets. A combination of both, on the other hand ...

"You don't think they're going to be able to _talk_ , do you?" Henry asked.

"How should _I_ know?" Pyrgus replied a little crossly. He wasn't sure whose idea it had been to bring Hodge over, but he _was_ pretty sure that if this would turn out to be a problem, Blue wouldn't be blaming it on Henry.

"Maybe the two of you should worry a bit more about your own offspring instead of about someone else's," a high voice with a hint of a lisp commented.

"Not that you haven't been _trying_ ," another voice chimed in. "You're just not physically compatible that way, I guess, which makes one wonder why you're bothering at all."

Pyrgus opened his mouth and closed it again. He noticed Henry was blushing.

No doubt about it: he was going to _have_ to find a way to make this Blue's problem.


End file.
